The Different Cinderella
by Happy Balon
Summary: /Kenapa ibu tidak tinggalkan Naru harta?/ TEMEEEE! BERAMBUS KAUUU!/ . Uzumaki Naruto itu bukan Cinderella yang seperti kita tahu di dalam kisah dongeng. Cinderella yang manis, sopan – santun, tahu bersyukur serta pengemas. Tidak sama sekali! Inilah kisah Cinderella yang terbalikkan, Cinderella yang pemalas, galak, mana dengan sifat kurang ajarnya, dan hot ONEN-AI
1. Chapter 1

**First story in**

 **Uchiha Sasuke x Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Itachi x Kurama, Haruno Sakura x Sai, Namikaze Minato x Senju Tsunade(pair usia tuaxD) d sbgainya.**

 **Don`t Like, Don`t Read**

* * *

PROLOG

Rambut pirang keemasan itu beralun dek dibuai oleh angin. Kulit putih mulus itu terlihat bersinar dibawah sinaran rembulan. Kedua kaki jenjangnya bersimpuh di depan sebuah kuburan.

"Ibu… Kenapa ibu tinggalkan Naru? ."isak sang Naru itu. Airmata mengalir dengan terkatup rapat. Hanya sang cengkerik yang mampu membalas pertanyaannya. Bibirnya bergetaran, kedua tangannya ia genggam didepan dada, sambil berdoa agar ibunya ditempat yang aman. Dia buka kembali kedua matanya yang sembab kerana air mata lalu berkata,

"Kenapa ibu tidak tinggalkan Naru harta?." Dengus Naru dengan tidak elitnya. Habis sudah gambaran anggun yang baru diciptanya. Dasar! Bibirnya muncung, bak ibu itik baru pulang petang. Ia berdiri lalu berkacak pinggang di depan kuburan ibunya. "Tidak ada gunanya ibu pergi kalau begini jadinya.!" Naru mula menunduk sambil mengeluh. Malam makin larut, guruh mula berdentum dari kejauhan. Air hujan mula turun. "Naru pulang dulu! Nanti Naru datang lagi! Jumpa lagi!" ujar Naru sambil berlalu pergi.

Itulah Namikaze Naruto, berumur 17 tahun, yang baru ditinggalkan oleh ibunya kepada bapa, ibu tiri dan kakak kakak tirinya. Keluarga Namikaze bukanlah keluarga yang tergolong dalam kalangan orang susah. Keluarga Namikaze boleh dibilang terkenal di negara matahari terbit itu. Mana dengan kedua dua kakak tirinya terkenal dalam bidang permodelan dan lakonan lagi, ayahnya yang sudah lama bersahabat dengan ketua keluarga Uchiha dan Hyuuga serta memiliki syarikat penerbangan dan mall mall hingga di negara luar seperti Amerika, Korea, Malaysia dan England. Ibu tirinya juga bukan calang calang, Ibunya bekerja sebagai ketua jabatan polisi di Konoha City itu dan menguasai hampir separuh ketua mafia yang ada di daerah itu. Lalu kenapa Naruto harus mengeluh lagi?

Maaf ya, pembaca pembaca sekalian. Uzumaki Naruto itu bukan Cinderella yang seperti kita tahu di dalam kisah dongeng. Cinderella yang manis, sopan – santun, tahu bersyukur serta pengemas. Tidak sama sekali! Inilah kisah Cinderella yang terbalikkan, Cinderella yang pemalas, galak, mana dengan sifat kurang ajarnya, hot temper dan suka membuat onar kemana saja dia pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Saya author yang masih amatir... buat senpai senpai, yoroshiku! Ini story pertamaku... jadi mohon reviewssssss ya!

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 1

"Naru-chan… Bangun, dah pagi lah.!." Teriak sang ibu tiri dari depan kamar. Senju Tsunade, atau Namikaze Tsunade itu mengeram setelah tidak kedengaran sebarang sahutan dari dalam. Ia mengangkat tangan kanan yang telah dia genggam , lalu menumbuk kasar pintu kamar tersebut hingga hancur.

"Sudah ku kata jangan naikkan marahku, Naru-chan!" Dia mendengus lalu memandang kehadapan. Ini sudah pintu keberapa dia hancurkan dalam bulan ini saja. Dasar anak kurang ajar! Minato akan memarahinya lagi. "Ayuh, cepat! Ayahmu panggil-." Tsunade berdiri sebentar di hadapan pintu, matanya meneliti kamar anak tirinya itu. Lho? Kemana dia?

Naruto berjalan menelusuri toko toko pakaian di tingkat 2 itu dengan muka cemberut, masih memikirkan tentang harta ibunya. Lamunannya terhenti apabila dia terdengar teriakan memanggil namanya lalu dia menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. Matanya menangkap tiga sosok melambainya dari tingkap toko makanan tidak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri.

"Naruto! Sini!" Sakura melambai kearahnya sambil menyengir di hadapan pintu toko. Di sebelahnya ada Sai dan Tenten, duduk di meja, tersenyum memandangnya. 'Sepertinya mereka sudah memesan makanan.' Naruto berlari masuk kedalam toko itu lalu duduk disebelah Tenten. Tenten meneruskan kegiatan lalunya, bersembang melalui salah satu aplikasi online terkenal itu.

"Bagaimana?" Tenten bertanya, masih bermain dengan ponselnya, sambil meyedut jus CocaCola kegemarannya. Sakura bangun untuk memesan makanan Naruto, manakala Sai meneruskan pembacaan fanfiction di internet. "Apanya?Of course lah tak ada! Menyebalkan tau!" Dengus Naruto dengan mengerucut bibirnya.

"Tak apa. Ayah kau kan ade? Tak cukup lagi?." Tenten berkata sambil terkekeh pelan. Sai melirik kearah Naruto. "Dasar tamak la kau ni!" Sakura datang sambil membawa satu dulang kecoklatan kepada Naruto, lalu meletakkannya di atas meja. "Ibu kau baru mati kot, dah beria ria nakkan duit,! Sabarlah!" Ucap Sakura, duduk sopan dihadapan Naruto.

"Ufff… Aku benci ibu aku!" geramnya sambil minum air Coca Cola sekaligus. Dia mengembungkan pipinya dengan comel. Sakura dan Tenten hanya mencubit pipinya gemas. "Sudahlah! Aku nak ke tandas!"Dia menepis kedua dua tangan dipipinya, lalu bangun tergesa gesa tanpa memandang ke hadapan.

Saaaa….

"Tidakkkkkk! Baju kesayangan aku! Hei, sialan!" Dia memandang kehadapan, lalu terpegun sejenak. Dihadapannya, seorang lelaki dengan wajah paling blank di dunia merenungnya tajam. Di tangan lelaki itu ada satu cawan kertas yang renyuk. Kelihatan beberapa titik air berwarna hitam menitik dari cawan itu. Sut lelaki itu kelihatan kotor dengan cipratan air itu. Baju Naruto pun begitu. Sakura dan Tenten melongo memandang Naruto dan lelaki itu. Sai meneruskan kegiatannya tanpa henti.

"Kaulah sialan, Usuratonkachi."

"Apa!? TEMEEEE! BERAMBUS KAUUU!"

"Sudahlah, aku bakal lewat kerana kau nanti."

"Hey! Ganti baju aku dulu!"

Lelaki itu terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan teriakan Naruto dibelakangnya. Naruto mengejar lelaki itu yang sedang menaiki eskelator ke tingkat 3. Naruto dengan cepat mencabut kasut Nike barunya lalu melempar kearah kepala lelaki itu dan…

Kletuk!

"Don`t mess with me, Temeeee!." Naruto memandangnya lekat, lalu lelaki itu mengambil kasut itu dan memanggil beberapa orang berbadan tegap, bersut hitam kearahnya. Dia mengatakan sesuatu kepada mereka sambil menunjuk kearah Naruto. Naruto hanya memandang curiga lalu berlalu pergi. Kasut ditinggalnya.

Deringan muzik dari handphonenya hampir menyebabkannya terlanggar tong sampah. 'Terkejut aku!'Hmm? Dari ayah.

"Hello, ayah.."

"Kemarilah ke mall shopping Uchiha dan kamu terus ke tingkat VIP… Bilik nombor 4, ya?"

Tuuuuuuuuuutttt….

Dasar! 'Baik aku pergi segera!' Nasib baik dia sudah berada di mall itu. Kakinya mula melangkah, menuju ke elevator dan naik ke tingkat VIP itu. Fikirannya sudah lupa tentang pertembungan dengan manusia blank tadi.

Sasuke P.O.V

Pagi yang cerah… Tapi tidak secerah yang disangkakan. Karin memarahi aku lagi kerana mabuk malam semalam. Ahh… Sudahlah! Nanti dia okay semula. Ketukan dipintu mengejutkan ku dari lamunan pagi aku.

"Sasuke-sama! Sasuke- sama! Tuan sudah bangun? Sarapan sudah siap!"

"Iya, iya!"

"Sudahlah..Biar aku masuk." Ah! Itu seperti suara Itachi. Untuk apa dia kemari? Sekejap… Jangan jangan pasal perjodohan hari itu. Arghh! Keluargaku sangat menyebalkan. Aku sudah cakap Karin adalah wanita pilihanku tapi malahan mereka ingin menjodohkanku dengan orang lain. Frust tahu!?

"Jika kau kemari mahu membincangkan tentang perkara itu, baik kau pergi dari banglo kesayanganku!" Aku memeluk bantal busukku, dan bersembunyi dibawah selimut. Bunyi pintu dibuka benar benar menganggu pendengaran aku sekarang. Terdengar kekehan pelan dari bibir si Itachi. Terasa gerakan dihujung katil ku seperti seseorang duduk diatas katilku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Otouto?"

"Bersembunyi…"

"Dari apa?"

"Raksasa! Jika kau kemari hanya mahu menyeksaku, sila pergi." Kekehan menyebalkan itu terdengar lagi.

"Jika begitu, aku kesini untuk berjumpa dengan adikku… Yah.. Tidak lama lagi akan ada majlis tari menari di mansion utama Uchiha… Aku sudah lupa apa tujuannya.. Ah! Pasal perjodohan untuk anak bongsu Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto! Ya.. Soalnya, abangnya Itachi sudah berkahwin sama wanita berambut oren dan mempunyai mata merah dan cantik seperti rubah, tidak lama lagi bakal mempunyai cahaya mata yang comel… Ohohohoho~." Itachi mengejeknya sambil ketawa. Celaka betul abangnya yang satu ini.

"Sudah tiba masanya untuk kau menikah, otouto. Kau sudah berumur 25 tahun-"

"24 tahun!-."

"24 tahun, bukan? Nanti kau sudah tidak subur lagi- Mpphhfff!" Deras Sasuke menekup mulut abangnya yang celupar itu.

"Sialan kau, Itachi! Berambus kau!" Lalu menyepak punggung Itachi sehingga Itachi bergolek keluar. Lekas Sasuke masuk kebilik air. Terdengar suara ketawa Itachi dari luar banglo.

"Sasuke, file ini perlu disign secepatnya! Jangan menambah pekerjaanku!" Bebel Karin. Gadis si rambut panjang merah menyala itu merengus apabila Sasuke mahu menyentuh tangannya. Sasuke duduk di kerusi pengerusinya sementara Karin berdiri disebelahnya. "Selepas ni, ada meeting dengan klien di Tingkat VIP di kompleks membeli belah keluargamu. Apa yang kau cuba lakukan?" Karin menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika melihat Sasuke tersengih sengih memandangnya.

"Jangan membebel lah… Geram tengok tau!" Sasuke mencubit halus baju dibahagian pinggang Karin. Karin lekas menepis tangan Sasuke lalu mencubit kuat pipi pemuda tersebut. " Auchh! Kenapa marah marah ni? Oh... Mesti pasal malam semalam kan?" Sasuke meneka.

"Kau sudah tahu aku tidak suka kau minum benda tu… Kenapa kau ni degil sangat ha?" Sasuke tersenyum melihat muka marah Karin. 'Comel juga dia ni…' Sasuke mengekeh pelan. "Sudahlah… Kau ikut aku petang ni… Aku belikan make-up baru ye?" Sasuke memeluk pinggang Karin sambil memandangnya manja. "Hmph! Janji tau!?"

"Iya…"

Kalau sudah bersama Karin, Sasuke yang serius pun boleh jadi manja begitu. Karin hanya mengangguk dan berlalu pergi ke mejanya sendiri. Deringan muzik dari handphonenya memecahkan lamunan Sasuke. Nama Itachi muncul di layar skrin. 'Haishh.. apa saja lah dia ni?' Sasuke mendengus lalu menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Ada apa, Itachi?"

"Lekas ke mall utama Uchiha… Ada klien mahu berjumpa denganmu."

"Eh? Siapa?"

"Namikaze Minato."

"Ada ada saja lah kau ni, Fugaku!" Tawa Minato bergema di ruangan VIP yang luas itu. "Ah! Tapi maafkan aku ya, Fugaku? Anakku Naruto itu tidak ada… Mungkin sekejap lagi dia sampai..Jadi aku bawakan anak anak tiriku dahulu, Ino dan Deidara…" Ino hanya tersenyum tipis kearah Fugaku dan Mikoto sambil mengekal postur anggunnya. 'Naruto celaka itu… Siaplah kau bila aku balik nanti!' Sisi dalaman Ino berteriak bukan main.

Itachi hanya memandang Deidara yang berada disebelah Ino. Fugaku dan Minato terus berceloteh tentang masa lalu. Mikoto pula mula berborak dengan Ino. Pada saat itu juga, pintu bilik itu dibuka luas oleh adiknya. Kelihatan ada beberapa tompok besar berwarna hitam di bajunya. Kopi?

"Apa yang terjadi pada pakaianmu, Sasuke?" Segera Mikoto bangun dan menuju kearah anak bongsunya itu. Sasuke hanya tersenyum memandang ibu mereka dan berkata, "Tidak apa apa… Hanya saja tadi Sasuke terlanggar pemuda yang kurang akal fikiran-." Senyap. Sasuke memandang Minato dengan terkejut.

"Saya rasa itu anak anda, Tuan Namikaze…"

Brakk!

"Maaf aku lambat, ayah! AH!" Mata terus terbelalak setelah ternampak manusia blank tadi.

"Apa?" Sasuke memandangnya jengkel.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHH!"

.

.

.

.

TBC.

Maaf atas keterlambatan dirii ini meng-update chapter ini.. HIATUS tanpa sebab... Di atas review review chapter lalu.. ini sudah kutukar bahasanya supaya tidak ada kecelaruan ya? XD Maafkan saya..

ORZ


End file.
